Optically pure amines are useful as industrial chemicals and as intermediates for agrochemicals and pharmaceuticals. They are frequently obtained conveniently by chemical resolution through salt formation at the amine function. Alternatively, enzymatic resolution of the racemate can be applied. Either way, the method separates the two enantiomers, only one of which is generally desired. In order to obtain an economic overall process, it then becomes desirable to effect racemisation of the undesired enantiomer, so that it can be recycled back into the resolution.
DE-A-2851039 discloses the racemisation of 1-arylalkylamines using a metal catalyst, for example hydrogen and Raney cobalt. JP-A-1471389 discloses the use of a catalyst comprising alkali metals and polyaromatic hydrocarbons. DE-A-2442854 discloses the use of a catalyst prepared from sodium or potassium or their hydroxides on alumina. Racemisation of 1-arylalkylamines by treatment with alkali metal or alkaline earth metal alkoxides in dimethyl sulfoxide at 0-200.degree. C. is also known; see U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,939.
Limitations of the available methods are the costs of the catalyst/reagents for a recycling process, and the sometimes vigorous conditions, leading to the formation of side products.